


Messy

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Rob get a little messy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

"Shit, yeah, yeah, come on," Beau babbles.

He is lying on his back, unable to move properly because Rob is straddling his thighs, keeping him effectively immobile. He has his fist around Beau's dick, sliding up and down easily because Rob loves to use more lube than strictly necessary. 

"Yeah?" Rob breathes out, shifting is eyes from Beau's dick, hard and heavy under his fingers, to Beau's face, thrown to the side.

"Yeah, come on, I wanna come," Beau gasps in reply, trying to drive his hips up and fuck Rob's fist harder. 

"Yeah, okay," Rob says a little breathless, moving his other hand between Beau's legs and cupping his balls gently. "Yeah, come on, I wanna see you come." He twists his hand, running his thumb over the slit of Beau's dick, smearing around precum. Beau is so ridiculously easy for this and Rob can never have enough. He gets up on his knees, which lets Beau spread his legs more and drive his hips up. 

It doesn't take much longer for Beau to get all the way there. He arches his back, groaning again, coming over his own chest and Rob's fingers, and then slumps back, boneless and spent. His chest is rising up and down quickly. 

Rob reaches up, dragging his fingers through the mess on Beau's stomach. The come is sticky and unpleasant, yet he scoops up some of it on his fingers and reaches up. "Open up," he says, his voice suddenly rough. Beau parts his lips easily, sticking the tip of his tongue out and licking Rob's fingers clean, drawing a moan from him.

"Come on," Beau says lazily, dragging his own fingers through the rest of the come, rubbing it in his skin. He doesn't bother to open his eyes, knowing that Rob is getting his dick out and stroking himself quickly, roughly, his palm still slippery with lube.

"Want you to come on me," Beau says, grinning at the moan that sounds like someone punched Rob in the stomach. "Want you to coat me with jizz. You'd like that, yeah? Come on my face, I love it."

Rob doesn't manage to move. He moans again, an orgasm punched out of him by Beau's words, and when Beau opens his eyes, Rob is slumped forward, breathing heavily. 

Beau grins, dragging his fingers through the come, and licks them clean.


End file.
